1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enabling a handwriting input and further utilizing a handwritten character saved as an image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their degree (e.g., ease) of mobility. Further, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the manner of portability.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, a mobile terminal is equipped with a handwriting input system for enabling a user to directly perform a handwriting input. If a user directly writes a letter on a touchpad or the like, such a handwriting input system exactly saves the inputted letter as an image. Alternatively, the handwriting input system recognizes the inputted letter, converts the recognized letter to a text, and then saves the corresponding text.
However, when letters inputted by handwriting are saved as an image, it is difficult to search the saved letters for a specific word. Since a mobile terminal recognizes the letters not as a text but as an image, this search has accuracy lower than that of a case of searching a text for a word and needs a search time longer than that of the case of searching the text for the word.
Besides, when letters inputted by handwriting are saved by being converted to a text, it may be easy to search the saved letters for a specific word. However, it is disadvantageous in that the emotional sensibility unique to a cursive style disappears.